IPod Shuffle
iPod Shuffle About Write the first section of your page here. iPod Shuffle Melting http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=14568 What Shuffle do I have? //link the table from information to here iPod Shuffle Tips http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=3483 iPod Shuffle Shadow Mode http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=7378 Use as a Flash Drive Do you have an old iPod Shuffle? If you iPod Shuffle is just sitting around you can turn it into a geeky retro flash drive. http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=8196 Podcasts on the iPod Shuffle Podcasts are by default set up so that they wont add to the playlist. To enable them try sellecting an individual track in the podcast, then right click it and select Get Info. On the options tab there is a check box that says Skip When Shuffling, uncheck this box. http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=10540 Resetting iPod Shuffle To reset iPod shuffle: 1. Disconnect iPod shuffle from the computer (if connected). 2. Move the switch on the back of iPod shuffle to the off position. Tip: When iPod shuffle is off, the green stripe by the switch is not visible. 3.Wait 5 seconds. 4. Move the switch on the back to the play in order or the shuffle position. The green stripe will be visible in either position. iPod shuffle is now reset. http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=2177 Ditch iTunes You can say good bye to iTunes with the iPod Shuffle if you wish http://shuffle-db.sourceforge.net iPod Shuffle Hardware Mods The iPod Shuffle Gum Mod http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=1580 Cleaning the iPod Shuffle To clean any sticky residue left on the iPod Shuffle, spray some WD-40 on a paper towel and rub it on the sticky area of the iPod. This will remove any sticky residue you have on your iPod and will bring it back to an almost new state. http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=1299 Take apart the iPod Shuffle http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=3601 Beware of the Clones The Super Shuffle MX-575D/1075D has the same weight as the 1st Generation iPod Shuffle. How ever it is slightly larger than the iPod Suffle (8.5 x 2.5 x 0.97 for the Super Shuffle) vs (8.4 x 2.5 x 0.84mm for the iPod Shuffle). The Super Shuffle is made by a company called "LUXPRO CORP" the Super Shuffle is printed with the company name and "SUPER SHUFFLE" on the back "The Tiawanese are masters of flattery and are professionals in the art of the copy. So it was no surprise when luxpro released a product called "shuffle pro" that was the long lost twin sister of Apple's shuffle. Some have called it a marketing stunt without the intenetion to really release the product to the public. Now that the legal teams have done their jobs luxpro have been forced to change the shuffle pro. They have re-released it in a new form that is only slightly different from the original. All the specs are the same, but it comes in three different colouurs, the buttons are slightly modified and it is now called the "super tangent"." http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=660 http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=1542 Shuffle Trouble Shooting Not Showing in iTunes If the Shuffle isnt showing up when you connect it to the computer try updating iTunes to the latest version. An issue many users have expirenced is when the shuffle isnt showing in iTunes but its showing in the computers file system is the iTunes version is out of date. Sometimes a full reinstall of iTunes http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=1801 Can't mount iPod The iPod Shuffle needs to be reformated. http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=6138 Disk cannot be read from or writen to The iPod Shuffle should be reformated and updated in iTunes. Orange Light http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=7749 iPod is Write Protected If your iPod Shuffle is not able to be formated because it is write protected make sure the hold switch is turned off. If you want to make sure your iPod is safe while you are charging it is suggested that you leave the hold switch on so that the iPod can not be formated. http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=11185 iPod is not showing up on the computer Make sure that you are using at least USB 2.0 ports on your computer, if the problem pressits then use the USB ports on the back of the computer. Not yet catogorized http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=22755 http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=7085 http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=8034&page=2 http://www.ipodwizard.net/showthread.php?tid=9278